Taken
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: When Spencer is kidnapped, nobody expects the twists that emerge. It's a fight against time to save Spencer, get the UnSub. Will the BAU be able to find their genius? Will the get the UnSub? And will they figure out why he kidnapped Spencer?
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid's eyes flew open, his breathing harsh and rugged as he tried in vain to see where he was. He panicked as he came to the quick realisation: It was pitch dark and he didn't know where he was.

He struggled and quickly noticed that his hands were constrained, he shifted his wrists trying to see just how tight the constraints were, he winced as they bit into his skin and rubbed against a tender point on his bare wrists. A small whimper broke free from his lips.

"Help!" He yelled loudly "Somebody help!"

He jumped violently as the door flung open and crashed into the wall opposite Spencer. The silhouette moved closer to him and knelt down. The figure roughly grabbed Spencer's face and jerked it so they were looking eye to eye through the darkness.

"You and me are going to play a game. Let's see how long and who finds you Dr. Reid. Personally I think it will be SSA Prentiss or SSA Morgan but we'll see."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wanna hurt a certain Emily and you are the best way to do that."

"You won't get away with this."

"Wanna bet?" The man said, he roughly kick Spencer's bony ribs, Spencer counted each blow and feared he would pass out when the pain and crack from several of his ribs reached his brain. The man left leaving Spencer once again in the darkness. His thoughts slowed as he began to lose his grip on his consciousness.

**Ok, so prologue up. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay?**

**Thank you for reading and hope you like it **

**DarkEntity1414**


	2. Chapter 2

_2 days ago_

**~10am~**

Spencer sat at his desk, his eyes flickering as he looked at something nestled on his lap.

"Hey Kid." Morgan called as he entered the oddly silent bullpen "How was your evening?"

"it was ok."

Morgan frowned normally Reid would have talked his ear off and then pouted because Morgan had either chuckled at him or had told him to be quiet. Morgan opened his mouth but quickly closed it as JJ entered the bullpen.

"Spence, Morgan we've got a case."

_Saved by case _Morgan thought as Spencer stood and hurried to the large conference room. Everything about Spencer made Morgan think he's hiding something. Then a thought that horrified Morgan popped into his head _is he using again?_ Morgan cringed as the all to crystal clear memory of how they had nearly lost the baby of their odd little family.

"Guys meet Simon Robinson, he's 31 years old and was found murdered yesterday morning. He was reported missing 5 days ago by his adopted mother." Garcia said as she pulled up a picture of Simon Robinson.

"Why are we being given the case?"

"Because Em' there have been at least 3 murders with the same MO. The other 3 however were never reported missing as they have no immediate family or friends, but the marks on their arms indicate that they were restrained. They also had "I'll lend you for a while a child of mine," He said. "For you to love the while he lives and mourn for when he's dead. It may be six or seven years, or twenty-two or three, but will you, till I call him back, take care of him for me? He'll bring his charms to gladden you, and should his stay be brief, you'll have his lovely memories as solace for your grief." We'll brave the bitter grief that comes and try to understand!"

"Virginia Police Department are sending over all the evidence they have collected from all of the victims and the discovery sites. So when it gets here, Garcia can you pull up everything you can find on the victims and I mean everything, Rossi and Prentiss can go and interview Simon Robinson's mom and find out what you can, Reid and Morgan can you take a look at the evidence, witness reports and so on that are being sent over and JJ and I'll go and visit the latest crime scene. Ok?" The team nodded.

Spencer however; sat still, his gaze focussed solely on the screen as his mind twirled and whorled as thoughts speed through his mind.

"Spence?" JJ said softly as she touched his arm, he jumped and looked up at her "Sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm ok." He replied as he quickly stood and left the team in a stunned silence.

**~11pm~**

Reid sat in silence, the bullpen was empty and he was alone. Hotch and JJ had gone home to their sons, Morgan had a date which Reid was certain would be put on Morgan's almost infinite list of girls that he had slept with, Emily had gone home to Sergio and Garcia had gone home to her roommate Sally.

He yawned and gathered his things together and headed towards his car. He walked as fast as humanely possible to his car.

He placed his key into the lock and quickly unlocked his car, opened the door and threw his few belongings on to the passenger seat. He was just about to climb into his car but before he could his head erupted in pain and he fell to the floor, his head connected painfully with the concrete ground beneath him. His vision darkened as his thoughts became sluggish, he felt warm liquid drip down his head and on to the floor which he could only imagine was blood.

He lost the battle to unconsciousness within moments, his assailant picked him up and carried him to the large black van opposite them both before chucking him in and tying his hands together. The man chuckled at Spencer's fallen body. He walked to the driver's seat and climbed in and started the ignition, before he quickly peeled out of the parking lot, returning the large lot to it's quiet and peaceful state.

**Sorry it took me so long to update but Writer's block is a B.I.T.C.H. Hope you like it, personally I'm not so sure, but hey!**

**Thank you for reading **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	3. Chapter 3

Emily frowned as she sat down. She was certain that she had seen Spencer's car sitting in the parking lot but his desk appeared untouched, no coffee cup sitting in front of the computer, no open files strewn across the desk that he would often read and review while waiting for the rest of the team to turn up and more importantly there was no Spencer.

"Hey Morgan, you seen Reid?" She questioned as Morgan walked over to their cluster of desks.

"No, maybe he's called in sick." Morgan replied before taking a large bite of the bagel he held in his hand.

"Maybe" Emily wasn't so convinced, something felt….off. "I'll be back in a second."

Morgan nodded as he finished off devouring his breakfast.

"Sir?" Emily said as she knocked lightly on Hotch's office door "I was wondering have you seen Reid this morning? His car's in the parking lot but he's not here."

"He's not called in." Hotch replied as he gathered a few files up and stood "I have a meeting give half an hour and if he's not here start ringing him."

Emily nodded and exited Hotch's offices as she tried to make a decision listen to Hotch and wait or listen to her instincts and phone Spencer there and then. Her instincts soon won her over.

She grumbled as his voicemail picked up. Closing her phone she walked to the parking lot.

"Yo Prentiss, where you off to?"

"Morgan, I'll be back in a minute, I need to check on something."

She reached Spencer's car and was horrified as she noticed the driver's door wide open and Spencer's belongings strewn over the floor. She grabbed her phone and dialled Morgan.

"We need CSU in the parking lot, Reid's missing."

I'm sorry it's been so short and I am also sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've not had access to the internet for ages and I've been so busy with school and that shizz. I'll update again soon, promise!

DarkEntity1414 out


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer woke suddenly; his heart beating furiously as he tried to gain some sort of clarity in the darkness that had enveloped him since his ordeal had begun. He struggled slightly against the cold metal restraints that held his tiny wrists behind his body, trying to see whether there was a weakness so he could free himself.

He silently prayed that his friends…. His family would notice that he was missing and find him. He had such deep faith in his team that when Hankel had kidnapped him and had started to torture him, the thought of his family finding him kept his mind in a sense safe, he thought of many things that involved his team such as the girl talk that he had had with Morgan about Lila, Hotch teaching him how to shoot, Penelope calling him and the rest of the team sweet little names and the first party that he had ever been thrown.

"They find me, Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Garcia and Prentiss they'll find me" he whispered trying to reassure himself.

He jumped as he heard the loud bang of the door which made him shudder as it meant that his captor had returned. With each creak of the steps Spencer's heart dropped _I've got stay brave, Gotta make sure that the team can take me home_ he thought as the creaking stopped.

He heard the man's boots scrape slightly on the cold concrete floor before his icy, crackling voice filled the eerie silence that he had been in since he had woken "Hello Dr Reid, I think that it is time we begin to our little game. For every mistake made by your team and yourself you will be punished." The man said as he snarled at Spencer before growling "I will make Emily Prentiss pay."

"You won't get away with this." Spencer replied "My team'll find me."

"Mistake number 1."

The man strode over to where Spencer was held tightly to the wall as he inhaled sharply, the cigarette lit up making Spencer gulp. The man took the cigarette from his mouth before taking Spencer's leg and ripped Spencer's shoe and sock off before placing the hot end of the cigarette on to the sensitive skin of the underneath of Spencer's foot. Tears sprung to his eyes as the cigarette viciously burned his skin. _I won't scream, I won't cry, I'll make the team proud of me_ he chanted in his mind.

"At least you know I'm not joking." The man growled before he dropped Spencer's foot to the floor and flicked the cigarette to the opposite side of the room. A knock resounded through the house "So much of a peep from you and God help you."

Spencer nodded as the man ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Spencer winced as he leant funny on his ribs that had suffered the first time he had made his captor annoyed with him. Once again Spencer prayed that the team would find him and rescue him, so he could see his mother, Hotch, Derek, Penelope, Emily, JJ, Jack and Henry again. _I will make it out of here_ he thought.

**AT THE BAU**

To say that Emily looked as though she had seen better days was understatement; the look of pure worry was etched deep into her normally stoic face. It wasn't a secret to anybody that Spencer held a special place in all of the other's hearts. Emily looked around the team.

Derek sat at his desk, his eyes trained and focused on Spencer's almost as if he was scheming, every now and then Morgan's eyes would flash and show his true emotions~ rage, guilt and worry. He would also himself glance around the faces of the rest of the team as if he was checking if everybody was ok.

Garcia sported now dried mascara marks that had made their way down her face after the news of Spencer capture had sunk in and then she uttered words that Prentiss had yet to find out what had been meant by it, she had uttered "No, not again. Morgan you gotta save him." Then she had dissolved into pure sobs that actually made Prentiss' heart hurt.

Hotch and Rossi were in Hotch's office, from the looks of things Prentiss concluded that Rossi was trying to unsuccessfully calm Hotch down somewhat, as their chief paced his office over and over again.

"Garcia," Hotch shouted from the platform above them "Can you check Reid's history, see if he's got any enemies, see if anybody's made or sent him any threats?"

"Yes sir." Garcia tapped furiously on her keyboard, before muttering to herself "That's not right, that can't be right. Sir?"

"Yes Garcia." Hotch responded

"Up until 1984, Spencer Reid didn't exist."

**So what'ya think? (BTW if you didn't know that BAU's resident genius was born in 1981.) Hope you all likey . **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	5. Chapter 5

Iridian'sLegacy- thank you for telling me that lol I honestly thought it was Elle. Woopsie my bad!

Spencer spluttered loudly as he was awoken by the freezing cold water that doused his slight, slender body, he could have sworn that he had felt ice hit him. "Wakey, wakey Dr. Reid." The man said "We have a video to make."

The man pulled the light cord that dangled next to his head, he crossed the room to Spencer the chain that held him flush against the wall before he signalled to him to stand, he then handcuffed Spencer and led him out of the outhouse building and up a long dirt track.

"W..Where are you taking me?" Spencer asked as his body began to shiver as the cold air whipped around him.

"You'll see."

They walked for what felt like hours to Spencer as his body violently shuddered in a vain attempt to warm itself up, they stopped at a body of water where some of it was still frozen solid from the freezing, harsh temperatures that the night before had bestowed upon the genius.

It was then it dawned on Spencer, he realised what was going to happen, he shook his head vigorously "Please don't, no please." He uttered as the man forced him forward on to the long jetty, stopping only once to sort the camera that he had pulled out of his pocket.

Spencer hadn't realised that he had been pushed until his body was enveloped by the bitterly cold water beneath him. He struggled against the man who held his head in place. Only once the struggling had ceased did the man pull him out if the water, he revived the limp and lifeless Spencer waiting for the crucial cough. Finally Spencer coughed, his chest heaved as he greedily tried to gulp in more air.

Spencer lost count of the amount of times his captor repeated those actions, all he could definitively say was his chest was sore and his body was getting sluggish, unresponsive and he was getting tired, real tired.

Hotch paced the length of his office, his mind reeling from the new information that Garcia had delivered to the team. There was no way Spencer would have known this he would have said something even if was just to Hotch.

"Sir, I need to see you." Garcia said as she rapped on his office door "Quickly."

Hotch followed Garcia to her office before quickly asking, "What's up Garcia?"

"I just got an E-Mail, it has an attachment. I couldn't open it, you know just in case." Garcia said as she clicked on the E-Mail before turning to the door "Just click on the attachment and it should start playing."

Hotch nodded, watching this video would give him the ability to make the correct decision as to whether or not the team should watch it. He took a deep breath and clicked on the attachment. As he watched the video his mind went back to the case that they had done previously that year.

His mind also conjured up the memory of the Tobias Hankel incident, when Tobias had revived the lifeless Spencer as he lay on the cold concrete flooring of the cabin that he was held at. That had cut through everyone when they saw the youngest member of their team, the one that had captured everybody's heart technically die.

He rubbed his large hands over his face _we'll find you Reid, just hold _he thought _ just hold on_. He faced the computer screen, unaware that Emily was standing at the window watching him, her face displaying one very evident emotion: guilt.

**Hope you like I'm not sure about the last part. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really ill recently and haven't had the time to update (one word: revision). Thank you for all your reviews and a major thank you to Iridian'sLegacy for letting me know that I was wrong, I could've sworn it was Elle; whoopsie my bad. **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that Spencer's mind registered as he woke in the darkened outhouse was pain and burning. Every breath he drew made his lungs feel as though they were on fire, his hands and feet throbbed with the coldness that had had them captivated for as long as he could remember.

He heard the door to the outhouse bang loudly on the wall; he gulped as he heard the man walk across the room. His eyes only able to make the shadow of the large, burly man widened. The light cord was pulled and light flooded the room, Spencer squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Spencer looked down at the man's hand and took a deep breath as his hazel eyes widened more then he could possibly believe. The man smiled wickedly as he took a step closer to him. He pressed a button and the loud buzzing sound of the taser that occupied his hand filled the previously silent room. Before Spencer had time to react and move, his body jolted violently as the electric current passed through his sore, worn out body.

Spencer retreated to the depths of his mind, his mind conjuring up the memories that he held dear. He was at that moment thankful for his eidetic memory. He could remember vividly the best moments of his life, such as the birth of his godson, the party that he had been thrown at the BAU, the cooking lesson that Rossi had initiated after Emily had returned and the prank war that he had had with Derek. It was at that moment he realised that the team were more than his friends, they were his family. People that looked out for him whenever they possibly could. Once again his hope and faith in the team was restored, they'd definitely be looking for him.

He thought of Henry's smiling face and how he would shout "Spencie", when Spencer had gone to visit him. _I'm going to see Henry again, I'll get myself out of here, I'll make my family proud_. The man stood and swiftly Spencer managed to grab the keys from the man's belt.

**At the BAU**

The team were running on empty. All of them had not left the BAU since the day that they had first noticed that Spencer had gone missing. They had taken it in turns to go and sleep on Garcia's bright pink, newly brought futon. Each had only been able to sleep for an hour maybe an hour and a half. Each thinking that the moment that Spencer had been reunited with them, would enable to them to have the best night sleep they'd probably ever had.

Hotch looked at Emily, and quickly noticed just how hard she was taking this whole ordeal. Yes, they were all finding hard but Emily was acting a lot different. Hotch frowned, there was definitely something going on with Emily and he was gonna find out what.

"Prentiss, can I talk to you for a minute." Hotch called out, Emily nodded and stood. Following Hotch she knew that the game was up; it was time she came clean.

**Hey sorry it's taken so long, but I have found this chapter a smidge difficult to write. Hope you like it! **

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	7. Chapter 7

Emily followed Hotch into his office, wringing her hands nervously as they drew closer to the door. Morgan mad a move to follow that was until JJ grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her.

"Morgan don't " She said "She'll tell us when she's ready."

"But it's about Reid, and if it's about him we have the right to know. He's our family. For all we know she could be the reason why he's been taken."

"Yes but we don't know that. Let her tell us in her own time. Morgan I miss him too and we will find him."

Morgan growled and mumbled as he took his seat. He knew JJ had a point but he just wanted his friend back home where he belonged. His mom every time they talked on the phone asked about him, his sisters too; there'd be no way in hell that he would ever tell them that he went missing and they couldn't find him. No, he would find Spencer.

Hotch's office door opened and Morgan quickly rose to his feet, his eyes focussed on Hotch. He watched the interactions between Hotch and Emily until Emily went one way presumably to the loos or to go and sit in Pen's Lair and Hotch came down the stairs to the others.

"Hotch what's going on?"

"Morgan, it's not my place to tell you."

"We have a right to know. He's our family." Morgan all but shouted. "How can we trust her if she's not telling us the truth?"

"Morgan." Hotch glared at him.

"Hotch, I've found something." Garcia said as she ran over to the team.

"Go ahead Garcia."

"Well I looked over the CCTV footage from when my little Genius went missing and there was only one vehicle that entered and left the Parking Lot between our time frame. It entered at 9.30pm and didn't leave until 11.30. I spoke to security and they said that Junior G-man didn't leave until 11."

"Good work."

"That's not even the best of it: I managed to get a plate. The plate is XFT-6021, it's registered to a Simon Roberts of Glennville Drive. Now the video attachment has come in useful ; I am using it to cross-reference through a satellite map of Virginia so it will be able to give us the approximate destination as to where Spencer is."

"Good work Garcia. Let me know when you have something."

"Will do Sir."

It took all but half an hour for Garcia to get some results. Hotch's phone beeped, he quickly opened the text message before he turned to the team.

"Go and get geared up. Let's go and get Spencer."

**With Spencer**

He had mentally calculated that it had taken him a grand total of 45 minutes to navigate the key into the keyhole of the handcuffs that held his wrists and unlock them. He listened carefully for the sounds that would alert him to the upcoming presence of his captor such as heavy footsteps on the steps.

His head snapped up as he heard a car pull up and from the sounds of it was big. He stood slowly trying not to jostle the painful areas of his body. He heard the door to the outhouse open and somebody start walking down to him.

"Spencer."

"Emily?" Reid stepped out of the shadows "I thought you were him."

"I've found him." Emily hugged Spencer as she spoke into her mouth piece.

Emily helped Spencer out of the outhouse, supporting his weight as he leant against her. Before she knew it Spencer was in front of her, then the sound of a gunshot resounded and echoed around her and Spencer fell to the floor. She dropped to her knees, finding his chest wound she placed her hands trying to stop him losing too much blood.

"Stay with me Spencer." She said as his eyes fluttered "You stay with me ok?"

He weakly nodded. Turning her head she saw Morgan take the man down. It didn't take long for the EMS to arrive and she couldn't have been happier to hear the sirens. They rushed over to them and snatched Reid from underneath her before placing him in the ambulance and peeling away from them.

**Well, I know it has been a long time and for that I am sorry. But I hope that you'll feel better knowing that the next chapter will explain what Reid and Prentiss' relationship is really. Well I hope you like this (I'm not too sure on the end to be honest, but hey ho) **

**Thanks for reading **

**DarkEntity 1414 out **


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch looked around the waiting room that the team and himself occupied, Reid had been rushed in about an hour ago and was taken straight to surgery. He glanced at Emily, her head rested heavily on her hands, she sighed loudly he guessed in frustration since arriving they had heard nothing on Spencer. JJ sat with Will who had when he found out that they had found Reid rushed Henry to the sitter's house and had swiftly made his way to the hospital, he had respected Reid, and he liked him. Morgan sat with Penelope who sobbed quietly into his shoulder as he rubbed her back, Hotch knew that this was hard on Morgan, they were like brothers. Rossi sat with Hotch, his hands clasped as he stared down at the floor, his lips moving as he whispered a prayer for their fallen friend.

"I've had enough of this. I want the truth." Morgan said as he stood and turned his attention to Emily.

"Morgan." Hotch growled "Stop."

"No Hotch. We have a right to know." Morgan shot back harshly. He stared defiantly at Hotch as Hotch opened his mouth to reprimand him.

"Hotch, its fine." Prentiss said as she looked up, wiping her hands on her trousers she took a deep breath "Spencer wasn't born Spencer Reid, he was Spencer Matthew Prentiss. He's my son."

"What?" Garcia squeaked "Does he know? How do you know it's him?"

"He doesn't know and I know it's him because Diana has sent me pictures all of his life. She'd let me know when he moved up a grade, when he lost his first tooth."

"What happened?" JJ asked as she stared at their friend looking for signs that she could be lying.

"He was a year and a half and somebody took him. He was gone for 19 days and when we found him he was bruised, really malnourished, had a couple of broken bones. We didn't know he took him or why and I was scared, I thought that they'd come back for him. My mom had met Diana at the university that Diana had lectured at years before I think I was a kid and they hit it off. They became friends in fact Diana helped us a lot when Spencer went missing. Diana had the idea and my mom thought it would be the best thing for him. So we said that Spencer Prentiss was killed and then we created Spencer Reid. Every year Diana sent me photos, certificates, letters and that so that I was still a part of his life, he just didn't know it."

Morgan couldn't take it, he had to get out and clear his head. He was pissed off and majorly confused. He walked away from the group heading outside, ignoring the calls of his friends. He had to get away otherwise he would say something that he would seriously regret.

**3 hours later**

"Family of Dr. Spencer Reid?" A doctor called as he walked into the waiting room.

"That's us." Hotch said as they all stood and walked over to surround the doctor,

"Right, I'm not gonna lie we lost him 2 times on the table and once in the ambulance. He's got a few broken ribs, I think we counted at least 3 maybe 4, he was slightly hypothermic and the bullet we got out of him managed to nick an artery. It's gonna take time but with the right help, TLC and support he should be ok. We are gonna have to keep a close eye on him because of the risk of infection."

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked as he step closer to the doctor.

"Not at the moment, he's still in recovery. When he's in a room of his own then yes."

The doctor left the team and headed back the way he had originally came. Hotch turned and sat on the hard plastic chair behind him, his head heavy in his hands. JJ turned into Will as he enveloped her in a hug as tears formed in her eyes, she was glad that Spencer was ok but she felt bad that he had had to go through it again.

"Morgan." Garcia said as he stepped through the door, she rushed over to him her arms outstretched "They think he's gonna be ok."

"Look Morgan I know it's hard to understand but I done it to protect him. I really did."

"Prentiss just save it. You expect me to believe that you done it to protect him when you sent him to a paranoid schizophrenic, no wonder she wouldn't always remember he was hers. I hope you know that because he thought that she was his mom, he felt… no he feels guilty about having her committed and writes to her everyday so that he doesn't. Did you know that he got bullied in high school," Morgan said with a growl, Emily shook her head "He got tied to a goal post for 6 hours because Diana forgot about him. You're not his mom; you were never there for him. Yeah Diana had her problems but at the end of the day when she was lucid she was there for him, you weren't."

Morgan sat down, Spencer was his best friend and because of her he had gotten hurt. She had been too cowardly to tell them and now Spencer was paying the price. Morgan would always defend Spencer no matter what for; he could be being done for murder and if Spencer said he didn't do it then Morgan would believe that to be the case.

**Sorry it's taken too long but my charger for my laptop broke but now I have a new one (yay **** ). Easters round the corner so I shall try to update a load. I hope you like ****.**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


End file.
